Joey Crusel
Joey Crusel is a character and one of Freddy Krueger's defeaters in Dream Warriors and The Dream Master. In the third film, Joey appeared as a shy boy with sad eyes who refused to talk to anyone, but he becomes much more lively and talkative in the fourth film. Joey is the second falling victim of The Dream Master killing spree to die. History Dream Warriors Joey was a mute teenager who was committed to Westin Hills and is one of the last Elm Street children along with Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Will Stanton,Tayrn White, Jennifer Caulfield and Phillip Anderson. In the beginning of the movie, all of the children are being stalked in their dreams by Freddy, who wants revenge on them since he was burned alive by their parents many years before. Previously a debater in school, Joey no longer spoke, it is implied that Freddy is responsible for traumatizing him into this state. Freddy first attacks Phillip (who likes puppets) by using his veins and controlling him like a marionette puppet, making him sleepwalk off of a balcony. Minutes before Joey noticed Phillip by the balcony and alerts everyone but they watch in horror as Phillip dies. The day after, many people considered it a sleepwalking accident. Later Nancy Thompson who vanquished Freddy six years ago and Dr. Neil Gordon work together as their psychiatrists and recognizes everyone's identifications of Freddy. Right after Freddy kills Jennifer by smashing her head through a television screen. Nancy than considers using Hypnocil to keep them from having nightmares and says to everyone else can use their imagination and have a special dream power. However at the same time Joey has a dream about a nurse that he thought was attractive and reveals to be Freddy and captures Joey by hanging him over a pit of fire, while in the real world he falls into a coma. Once Kristen and the others find out what just happened, they all gather together in the Dream World to save him while Dr. Neil and Nancy's father dump holy water on Freddy's bones and bury them. On ther way, Freddy separates them and kills Tayrn, and then kills Will after a short battle. Kincaid however fights his way through Freddy's traps with his Dream Power of super strength and meets up with Nancy and Kristen who then wonder through the boiler room to see Joey captured and Freddy is ready to fight. While Kincaid and Kristen hold off Freddy, Nancy saves Joey from certain death. Freddy then disappears and takes over his bones and kills Sgt. Thompson and beats up Neil. In the meanwhile the dream warriors walk down a hall of mirrors which is Freddy and pulls Kristen, Nancy and Kincaid in the mirrors, and when all hope is lost Joey stands and uses his dream power to yell extremely loud and destroys all of the mirrors. Joey finally speaks and rejoice over their victory, only for Freddy to disguise himself as Nancy's father and stabs her and locks Joey and Kincaid out leaving poor and defenseless Kristen against Freddy only to see Nancy stab Freddy and Freddy glowing gold because Neil buried the bones. Later Kristen, Kincaid and Joey are mourning over Nancy's grave. But their ordeal is nowhere near over yet... The Dream Master While Kristen is having a bad dream, she brings Joey Crusel, Roland Kincaid and Kincaid's dog into the dream world, which upsets Kincaid and Joey because there is no apparent threat. It is clear that Kincaid and Joey want to forget about Freddy and go on living like any other teenager, while at school, Kincaid and Joey are discussing with Kristen about the previous night. Death While he is asleep one night, Joey has a dream in which a naked model from a poster is swimming inside his waterbed. The model then disappears and Freddy slashes his way through the waterbed. He then grabs Joey and shoves him under the water, where he proceeds to stab him with his blades (After referring to this as a wet dream),then drown him to death. The next morning, Joey's mother finds Joey has drowned inside his waterbed, even though the bed's waterbed matress is still intact. At the end of Kristen's death his tombstone is located near Kincaid's, Nancy's and Kristen's. After Death At the end of the film Alice is able to free the souls of his victims, Joey among them, where they fly to the good dream realm. Dream Power Joey's dream power is the power of supersonic voice, this is only ever exhibited once in the Dream Warriors, where Joey screams for his friends after they were sucked into mirrors by Freddy, Joey had crouched down and huddled into a safe corner before screaming. However, Joey has not displayed this power in The Dream Master. Category:Male characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:Westin Hills patients Category:Dream warriors Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters